A Love Story
by cheekynia09
Summary: i had fallen for him. again. and this time, hard. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **just a fun little romance story, i guess. i don't even know if i'll continue with it. enjoy!

* * *

So, there's this guy I like. 

I mean, I liked him all of last year, and the beginning of this year. My friends all told me how much of a jerk he is, but I just told them they couldn't see the sweet and nice guy inside of him. I guess you could say it was puppy love, but I was a fool… a fool in love…

Well, I finally saw the jerk around January. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I moved on, though.

My friend, Brooke, and I made up one of those cute little nicknames for him. A term of endearment, you could say. The Swine. That's what we called him. Told you I moved on, didn't I? We didn't say it in front of his face… much.

I didn't like him. I _couldn't_ like him. Every time I saw him I felt disgust, loathing. Maybe part of it was self-loathing, for like someone life him. But you can't help who you like; it's not up to you. It's fate. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet, I guess. It's a tragedy all in itself.

Well, I lived life.

I didn't think about him. Wait, correction. I _tried_ not to think about him. But then I noticed a few things that were a little significant. Every time he smiled, my heart gave a little flutter. Every time he _talked_ to me, my stomach did cartwheels. And the worst part of it? He was completely oblivious to my existence.

I had fallen for him.

Again.

And this time, _hard_.

* * *

**A/N :** review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** yay! another chapter done! just to let you know, this story is based off a very good friend of mine's life. enjoy!

* * *

My friends were, to say the least, disappointed. They thought I had "stronger will-power" than that. That I of all people would not give into childish affection. They told me to get over him and move on.

Do they not know how hard I tried to do that? Don't they realize that it isn't one of those quick fix problems that we learn about when we are kids. This is real life, not dollhouse. You can't just decide that the daughter doesn't love the gardener's son just because he picks his nose. For me to stop caring about someone who I had for over a year, is like asking me to sacrifice my heart and soul.

Impossible. Absolutely and entirely impossible.

Life moved on but my fondness for The Swine did not. I learned to ignore the feelings I got when he was around. It just became this dull ache in my chest, like after you cry so much you have a horrible headache and can't breathe. Try living with that everyday.

Occasionally, people would ask me who I like. Friends would shake their heads and tell them. Then, once again, I would be told of how much a creep and sleaze ball he was. Or just an all-around git. I would just shake it off and not respond. Because in my mind, he was beautiful. He was like an angel. Delicate and refined, his face was the most handsome face I had ever seen.

But maybe it was the mask on the face of the devil that I was seeing. It didn't matter either. I was nothing to him. My existence was nothing. I could never be his and he could never be mine.

Overtime, I started to get more and more obsessed. Crazed, even. I would be talking with friends especially one good friend, Dominique, and somehow, the topic would be switched over to that god. I could talk about him forever. Just the way his brilliant hair would fall in his striking eyes when he tilted his head to the right just a little. Or the way he always managed to smile so sincerely while laughing.

Dominique, well, she was and still is the Queen of Gossip. She is not a huge fan of him and told me everything she knew about him. She told me how he treated woman like he would a tissue. Take one, use it to its full extent, and then just dump like it was nothing with all the other trash. He's had so many girlfriends I've lost count. But I really don't care. I mean when you adore someone and the ground they walk, you sort of don't let anything sway you from your goal: Him.

Dominique told me of how I would go crazy one of these days because of him. But I paid no heed. I was "in love", remember?

But somewhere deep down inside, I knew that something was off. That tragedy would strike soon. I will be his downfall, and he will be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** another chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Wherever you go, people tell you that dreams signify something. That dreams represent a journey in the future. Well, when you have a dream about something, or more specifically, some_one_ doesn't that mean anything?

Well, of course it does. Except, there's always that once in a million chance that someone will be unlucky and their dreams will be just that, a _dream_. Because not all dreams become realities. Well, I the fortunate person who was the once in a million.

I dreamt of The Swine. Though, he didn't play a very big role. Nothing significant to tell me that he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. But, I refused to believe that he would never be mine.

The tragedy that struck did not really have an affect of him. The one who suffered was, yes, yours truly. Summer holidays came and with that came the end of my silent adulation from afar. To you, it may not be a tragedy, but to me… it was a cataclysm, a catastrophe, an upheaval! Because with the end of the year, came the beginning of life on my own. I would wonder what he would be doing late at night. Or maybe who he was seeing over the summer, you know, no string attached.

It's difficult to explain. Let me say it in a few short simple words.

With the ending of the year, I was no longer a part of his life. Now do you understand? Good, I didn't think so.

But I guess, in some ways, the summer holidays did me good. I no longer thought of him every waking second. I no longer asked Dominique the news on his well-being. I lived life. I was happy, but more importantly, I was _me_.

It was liberating, yet bitter-sweet.

I was _finally_ moving on. I was happy that this would be the past. But, I was scared. Scared that this would mean that I was growing up. That was no longer that naïve little kid, because now I would have to face the issues and hardships of being an adolescent on the verge of adulthood.

I guess I went through a state of depression. Yes, hormones a beautiful and glorious thing. I didn't want the feelings of not having to worry about doing something wrong to go away. Of being blithe and carefree.

But I did move on. And I went through some hardships that summer. But I lived and learned and am grateful for that.

I am grateful to The Swine for that.

And right at this moment I can think of only one thing. It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.

How true that is. I wish.


End file.
